seoul_stations_necromancerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kang-Woojin/Quotes
Belief/Quotes *It would be ridiculous for him to become unruly based on an assumption. It was unbecoming of an intellectual mage like him. *He hadn’t done anything wrong, so why didn’t he want to go to the police station? He guess he did couple of bad things…several dozens of bad things. He had also killed a couple… He had kill countless number of people, but this all happen on the Planet Alphen. *‘That mother fucking phone salesman.’He conned the ultimate necromancer. If this was Planet Alphen, such an event was unthinkable. *He’ll taken on all the resentment from the weak. It would be too cruel for him to deny them that much, since their souls would be imprisoned as they will fall from grace. *Necromancer. He who oppose the laws of nature. He who denies death. Eventually, he who become tormented by death’s curse. *Woojin was a ruler. He wasn’t accustomed to having someone above him. He actually felt repulsed by it. Why should he receive orders from someone else? *Too many things had changed. He became monster of his own volition. Even if he had pined for his home land everyday for the past 20 years, it was inevitable for him to become estranged. *Woojin had a confused expression on his face. What kind of a person was Woojin at Alphen? His every movement, and whims were of great concern to everyone in the continent.It was natural for everyone to be interested in him. This was why he didn’t feel the slightest of excitement or repulsion from receiving exposure from the media. Should he live the life of an average middle class citizen? Nonsense. Trahnet was digging an underground tunnel through the subway stations, and he was aiming to take over earth. *Even on Alphen, he had worked in sync with his Summoned familiars. It wasn’t in Woojin’s style to hunt with other people. *your voices reaches Trahnet, then there is something you should inform him. the owner of Alandal, is on earth. *Woojin sank his body into the sofa, then he became lost in his thoughts. This was a small organization with only 5 members, but it still needed a hierarchy. Woojin had ruled over a lot of followers on Alphen, and he was comfortable with dealing with such issues. *Whether it was allied warriors, kings, or a priestess, they wouldn’t have dared to look up at him. *A live broadcast to the entire country? Did 50 million people make up the population of Korea? What was the population of Alphen… One billion? Two billion? He had killed so much that he wasn’t sure what the exact number was. The entire planet basically watched his every move. No. Even if 6 billion eyes of whole world followed him around, did he think Woojin’s actions would change? *If he excluded his Undead Army, Woojin had tens of thousands of followers. *Alandal’s power soared high into the sky, and Trahnet’s minions were no match for them. There were also a lot of followers who came looking for the Immortal’s land. *At Haesol’s stiff question, Woojin answered indifferently. This was a typical method used by a politician. After inviting the guests, the host would stall to increase the psychological pressure felt by the guest. This was a method he enjoyed using as the emperor of his empire on Alphen. *He was the most famous person on Alphen. *“You want me to be careful and care about what other’s think? The negative articles from the press? Requests to appear before the police? It’s all useless. Instead, I have to let everyone know.”What was he trying to inform everyone?“I want them to know how brutal, vicious and tyrannical I am..” *Baek-jongdo was 42 years, and Woojin was 24 years old….“Ah. You said you lived on Alphen for 20 years.”He estimated Woojin should be around 39 years old. When Minchan thought of it this way, it was obvious why he felt Woojin wasn’t like a young person. No. Isn’t Woojin older than him? *How many people were killed in front of that smiling face? If he was one's ally, one felt anxiety. If one became his enemy, this man was a calamity. *Earth chose a different path to destruction to Trahnet... Someone on earth tried to assassinate the Monarch of Alandal...Isn't that the absolute worst way to suicide? In the past, kingdoms were destroyed for using such similar methods... Several kingdoms... *“Ah, so that fellow died. That friend did have a bum leg.. ” Yes. The leg that bothered him was the leg he shattered, while fighting a Necromancer named Immortal. Even when holy water and the god's blessing was applied in bulk, his injury never healed completely. *He was boasting about killing people in front of the Immortal. How funny. No, it was cute. * “…What are we going to film?” Rescue unknown people from pain... Freeing and rescuing... These weren’t actions befitting the Immortal. No, he wasn't confident he'll be able to pull it off. Instead, he'll act as the god of Destruction's champion. As he embraced the pain, he'll bring destruction and an end to his enemies. He was confident he could do that. “The killing and the destruction.” *He had lived a really rough and brutal life. He would become lost in such thoughts. The soft high schooler had become the Immortal, and he was still alive. * “Are you perhaps thinking about immigrating to the US?”Minchan ventured a guess. Unless Woojin was prepared to leave Korea, the plan he proposed wasn't feasible. No, it didn't make any sense at all.“I'm not immigrating.”Woojin looked at Melody as he asked her a question. “What's Alandal?” “It's the monarch's land.” “Where are we right now?” “We are at Alandal.” “You heard her.” “…….” *Woojin changed his Steel Staff into an Axe. “You worry about your own business.” Kwah-jeek! Woojin's axe lodged itself into Liah's head. Fellow human? Protector of earth? She knew the end result, because she had tried it? Such an insignificant Dimensional lord dared to give him a warning? *‘‘I guess I’m a little bit nuts’’ He had no choice, but to accept that fact. *Woojin smirked when the summoned Death Knights spoke in an excited manner. Their fundamental nature was to hate and envy living beings. There was a reason why they had gotten along with him for the past 20 years... *“Those who gather under the name of Alandal will all become warriors!” It didn't matter if they were alive or dead.“If you want to die, then run.” It didn't matter if they ran away in fright. This was why he was scaring them right now. It would be best for those, who didn't have courage, to follow him as Undeads. The precipice of hell was a step away in front of Alandal. It was a land closest to the boundary that separated life and death. If they followed Woojin, they will cross death's door in style. “I declare the founding of Alandal.” *